


Music to my ears: A collection of one shots

by Aullora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Slow To Update, Smut, youtube playlists are inspiring hahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aullora/pseuds/Aullora
Summary: A bunch on one shots inspired from youtube playlists. A mix of everything from angst to comfort, honestly just anything I'm feeling that day. I'll add the playlist at the start of chapters so you can listen while you read!
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. In Your Arms ~ Armin

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist - armin sings to you while you die in his arms ;; a playlist By S7UPIDWEB
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction of any sort so please keep that in mind. hahha. ;-;

You and Armin knew the mission to retake Shiganshina was extremely dangerous. One with many outcomes, in which both you and Armin could be seriously injured or in the worst case, lead to both of your demise. The risks were obvious, and yet, you wanted to commit to something greater than yourself. The freedom of humanity was something you dreamed of for years, being able to live a life outside of the walls, with nothing to lose but time.

Armin, especially in his younger days, wouldn’t stop talking about the ocean. Often, you would be lying on your back staring up at the blue sky that was dotted with clouds, while he talked. This would go on for hours, the two of you talking until the sky turned from a blue to a rich orange. You had never realized how precious these memories were, but now you were thankful for them. That’s why in this moment, a feeling of serenity washed over you.

“Armin?” You managed to speak in a soft voice. Even speaking caused tremors of pain to roll through your entire body. 

“What (Y/n)? What do you need? You’ll be fine.” His eyes were already beginning to wet with tears. All you could think about in that moment is how much his eyes resembled the ocean. The ocean from your dreams.

“Armin, don’t be s-sad… I still-” You abruptly coughed, the blood slowly trickling down your chin. “-I still got to see the ocean.” 

“(Y/n), I promise you we will. Just hold on for me. I love you (Y/n), please, please keep your eyes open for me.” 

“If I… if I closed them I wouldn’t see the ocean anymore.”

Only a harsh sob was heard in response.

You managed to glance up at him from his arms which were cradling you to his chest. “Could… could you sing me a song? I love it when… you-” You gasped from a sharp pain that made your whole body throb. 

“Of course (Y/n), anything for you.”

Then, he began singing.

He sang songs that you would be able to recognize. The ones you two would listen together as you talked about life beyond the walls. The life you would never get. You weren’t sad about dying, prepared for it even. The only thing to regret is that you wouldn’t be there in person to witness Armin’s expression when he finally saw the sea. The pure happiness as he would turn to look at you and finally say, “We made it.” Maybe you will never get the chance to see the real water, but in the end, you were able still able to see the sparkling ocean. 

You felt your eyelids slowly fluttering shut. The darkness slowly takes your vision. The songs from Armin beautifully come to a close. The end was here, but before time was completely up, you were able to say one final thing.

“Thank you for choosing me. I love you.”

“It was never a choice, it was always you (Y/n). I love you.” 

Then, the sound of breathing stopped.


	2. Hair ~ Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: songs to listen to while you play with eren's hair By rio
> 
> on youtube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this a lot hahaha. I sort of tried a new way of writing, I hope you like it! Feel free to request a chatacter or playlist you'd like me to write about.
> 
> 719 words.

The night was young and the memories were fresh. The heavy burden of them constantly weighing on you has made for a feeling of numbness to run through every limb, organ, and pore in your body. You were tired. Tired of having to see your friends disappear one by one. Tired of wondering if you’d make it home to see your loved ones. All of it, you were tired. 

“You okay?”

Your unfocused eyes refocused on the person in front of you. It was Eren. Of course it was, he was the only one who knew where you spent sleepless nights.

“I’m alright.” 

Just barely.

The feeling of the crisp, cold air on your skin making you more awake than you felt. Shivering, you hugged your legs seeking even the smallest amount of warmth you could generate. It was a chilly night, the clouds coming from your mouth being a sign of the cold. You liked it though. It reminded you that you were alive. Something you haven’t been feeling as of late. 

Eren sat next to you on the slightly damp grass, apparently not caring anymore than you did about the consequences of it. You both sat in comfortable silence, not daring to disrupt the silent sounds of the night. The hush of the wind paired with the noise of leaves rustling could have put you to sleep. It felt peaceful, which was something you were rarely able to say because of your duty as a soldier in the survey corps. 

Your life was usually chaotic and loud. The titans loud footsteps usually make you go deaf to any other sounds. If it wasn’t titan footsteps, it was the screaming. The begging. The last sound they would ever make before being eaten, never saying a final goodbye to their loved ones. At some of the most peaceful moments, you still felt like you could hear the screams of the dead.

The peaceful silence had been broken by Eren, not that you had minded. Sometimes the silence could be even deadlier than the noise.

“Could you play with my hair?”

A hushed tone.

It wasn’t a weird question, you’ve done it multiple times throughout your close friendship. It was calming to both of you. Maybe it reminded you of better times or the comfort of a mother caring for their child, who knew. 

You didn’t say anything but position yourself so that he was able to lay his head down on your lap comfortably. He undid the hair tie, letting his chocolate brown hair run freely down to his shoulders. Eren laid his head down on your lap, his face pointing towards the sky. 

You slowly lowered your hand into his soft brunette hair, playing with the silky strands. His eyes were closed, but you weren’t sure if it was because of feeling tired or a feeling of bliss. Maybe it was both. 

Asking why Eren was also awake wasn’t important. You both had your reasons but it felt too invasive to ask, like you were prying at his vulnerability. So, silence was the only answer you could come up with. Maybe that’s why he often came out at night with you, because you didn’t ask. 

Mikasa and Armin weren't quiet when it came to voicing their opinions about what Eren did or had done. You could tell it annoyed him to some extent, but was also grateful for it. Although he loved them like family, you weren’t sure if he would be as comfortable doing this with them as he was with you. That’s why your friendship was almost healing in a way. Just being in each other's arms and feeling the emotions without needing to say anything created a sense of vulnerability. One which you knew neither of you would exploit. 

You both stayed this way for a while, playing with his hair under the moonlight. Until the sun slowly started to rise, the peak of it barely going past a distant hill. 

A hand reached up to your face, cupping your jawline softly. 

You looked down at the ocean eyes.

“Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer (Y/n)?”

“There’s no place else I’d rather be, Eren.”


End file.
